


kau menciumku atau aku mendorongmu ke jurang, mana yang lebih baik?

by Imorz



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Making Out, Mentioned Monsta X Ensemble, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Questioning, its my first mx fic but why did i wrote like this, side showki - Freeform, you know what nevermind just enjoy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27431251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imorz/pseuds/Imorz
Summary: Aku yang akan mendorongmu ke jurang, keparat.Itu romantis, Changkyun-ah. Pantas Hoseok suka sekali padamu.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	kau menciumku atau aku mendorongmu ke jurang, mana yang lebih baik?

**Author's Note:**

> Hak cipta Monsta X sepenuhnya dipegang oleh Starship Entertainment. Fiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya untuk kesenangan batin. Tidak ada keuntungan material diperoleh.

Changkyun berani bersumpah bahwa kisah ini tidaklah serumit kelihatannya, kecuali Kihyun yang terkadang begitu membesar-besarkan (terkadang Jooheon juga ikut-ikutan) seolah-olah apa yang terjadi padanya adalah kiamat besar. Tidak, bukan begitu.

Begitu klise sampai Changkyun muak mengisahkannya kembali untuk orang lain; sejauh ini yang tahu hanyalah beberapa orang: Kihyun dan Jooheon. Changkyun juga bukan tipe yang senang membicarakan masalah ini, tetapi teman-temannyalah yang selalu mengungkitnya berulang kali setiap mereka bertemu.

Hyungwon itu biasa saja, tidaklah terlalu besar seperti Hyunwoo atau Hoseok, tidak terlalu banyak bicara seperti Minhyuk atau Kihyun, juga tidak terlalu lucu seperti Jooheon. Lelaki itu terlampau biasa saja, kecuali bagian wajahnya yang cantik, kakinya yang panjang, dan leluconnya yang terkadang menyakitkan. Changkyun menyukai kesederhanaannya dan berpikir bagaimana bisa ia memilih lelaki itu alih-alih orang lain, yang memiliki kemampuan melebihi Hyungwon—Changkyun pun heran sendiri—tetapi begitulah kalau sudah dicucuk panah Eros, tidak butuh banyak alasan, yang kau ketahui hanyalah kau menyukainya, kau suka padanya, suka sekali.

Namun, Changkyun enggan merusak lingkaran pertemanan ini. Dari bagaimana Hyunwoo dan Kihyun yang sudah berkencan lebih dulu, ia pikir terlalu mirip kisah _teenfic_ jika dua orang dalam satu kelompok lagi-lagi memilih berkencan (itu pun jika perasaanya terbalas, Changkyun tidak yakin dengan hal ini). Hyungwon sering mengajak teman-temannya berbaur mengobrol dan menyumpahi satu sama lain di salah satu bar langganan.

Termasuk hari ini, di mana ia mencurahkan keluh-kesah setelah pergi ditinggal mantan kekasih yang ia pergoki sedang menaiki perempuan lain. Ia bercerita betapa jijiknya ia melihat mereka dalam balutan kulit dan kulit, merayap, merangkak, gigi bertemu bibir, Hyungwon jelaskan secara rinci pada Changkyun dan yang lain dengan gelas kecil berisi soju di tangan kirinya.

“Bangsat betul,” ucap Hyungwon segenap-genapnya. “Siapa pula di dunia ini yang harus kuberi kepercayaan? Tidak ada yang bisa dipercaya. Manusia sekali diberi percaya, mereka tidak amanah.”

Jooheon mengernyit agak kesal. “Hei, kau berkata seakan semua manusia seperti itu. Kau juga begitu, bajingan.”

Hyungwon terkekeh, menenggak seluruh sojunya ke dalam perut. “Benar sekali. Bahkan aku juga tidak percaya dengan diriku sendiri. Seharusnya Tuhan saat ini menyesal menciptakanku.”

“Semua manusia memang tidak bisa berjanji apa pun, yang ada hanyalah minimal risiko yang bisa diciptakan dan sebagaimana kuat kau bisa memaafkan,” Kihyun mengambil syalnya dan menepuk pundak Hyunwoo. “Aku harus pulang sekarang. Hyunwoo-hyung, antar aku.”

Seperti hamba, Hyunwoo mematuhi suruhan Kihyun dan segera berdiri, lelaki itu membungkuk dan pamit pergi mengekori Kihyun dari belakang. Changkyun mengamati betapa penurutnya Hyunwoo jika itu berbicara tentang Kihyun, hubungan mereka terlalu misterius untuk dibicarakan, bahkan Kihyun selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan setiap kali membahas tentang hubungannya dengan Hyunwoo seakan hal itu perkara pribadi yang hanya ia dan kekasihnya saja yang boleh tahu. Beralih pada Hyungwon, yang mematung melamun dengan mimik murung. “Kau tahu, kapan pun kau membutuhkan teman minum, atau sekadar tempat menginap, kau bisa menghubungiku.”

Hyungwon menatapnya seakan ingin tertawa. “Kenapa harus kau?”

Karena Changkyun ingin menjadi tempatnya bersandar, seseorang yang dapat membuat lelaki itu nyaman, bahwa masih ada seseorang yang peduli dengannya meskipun ia tengah dalam keadaan terpuruk sekalipun; Hyungwon harus menyadari keberadaan Changkyun yang ia yakini terlahir untuk mendampinginya.

“Karena aku tidak suka melihat kau menjadi gelandangan di pinggir jalan, menangis meraung-raung memanggil nama mantan kekasih yang kau tahu sendiri tidak akan pernah kembali padamu.”

“Itu menggelikan,” Hyungwon merasakan matanya berair, “juga menyakitkan. Kau mengatakannya terlalu jujur, Changkyun-ah.”

“Hanya satu syarat saja,” Changkyun terbatuk sekali, ia melirik ke arah lain sekilas, “jangan bercinta di kasurku.”

Hyungwon mengernyit. “Kau pikir aku akan membawa laki-laki—atau perempuan ke apartemenmu dan menjadikanmu motel remang-remang, begitu?”

“Tidak ada yang tahu—”

“—aku tidak akan berbuat begitu.”

“Kubilang tidak ada yang tahu.”

Urat pelipis Hyungwon mengeras, ia mulai merasa jengkel. “Apa kau benar-benar berniat menawariku bantuan atau hanya ingin mengujiku?”

Changkyun hanya tersenyum, yang ia harap Hyungwon mengetahui jawabannya sendiri. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya, menepuk pundak Hyungwon sekali, mengecup pipi kanan lelaki itu dan pamit pergi. Tidak terlihat gestur Hyungwon yang berusaha menyeka kecupan di pipinya, ia biarkan membekas di sana (walaupun tidak terlihat jejaknya sama sekali), tetapi rasanya masih tertinggal.

Hanya tersisa Minhyuk, Jooheon, dan Hoseok yang masih berada di sana. Keesokan harinya Hyungwon menyebarkan foto di obrolan grup. Foto dirinya yang masih berada di kasur, tanpa pakaian atas, di sebelahnya ada Minhyuk yang masih tertidur, juga terlihat tak berpakaian. Deskripsinya, “ _Sayang sekali kalian tidak ada di sini. Tadi malam sangat menyenangkan. Kami menonton film porno bersama-sama, Jooheon menyelesaikan urusannya sendiri di kamar mandi, aku dan Minhyuk menuntaskannya bersama, sementara Hoseok-hyung dilema antara ingin menghubungi Changkyun atau menyusul Jooheon_ ” yang kemudian di balas Hoseok dengan emoji marah karena Hyungwon berani membeberkan rahasianya.

Changkyun menghela. Begitulah Hyungwon. Ia tahu lelaki itu dapat tidur dengan siapa pun, kapan pun yang ia mau. Lihat saja nanti, Hyungwon dan Minhyuk akan bersikap biasa saja seolah tidak ada yang terjadi, seakan hal tersebut terlampau kasual bagi mereka berdua. Begitulah lingkar pertemanan ini, saling membantu urusan melampiaskan urusan seksual, kecuali Hyunwoo dan Kihyun yang tidak dapat lagi menyetujui ajakan bermain dengan yang lain, mereka berdua sudah terikat satu sama lain. Jooheon mengatai keduanya cupu.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah pesan pribadi mendenting ponselnya. Changkyun menghentikan acara sarapan ketika tahu siapa yang menghubungi. Hyungwon mengiriminya pesan aneh.

_MhOKSLSKnjsk HanskjJKh njshkMhajbajHJn GOIShMji hHSKInJJSJSH EIbHSKSJjshdkjjewk ejoihMBS jskJiysynHbsd shuihBghj SBSGIUn SHGCUIMgJhgsimdhuidhj UIHgGYUgyJknGfHdSw5 4w4Woit87YoiKLN9Ugy YUFt BvdyufBT7 cDtrf c UygtFnv fnkhoihkjshiuduehkjfhueyfinewklhfoi._

Changkyun mengernyit tidak mengerti. Ia benar-benar meletakkan sumpit dan mengamati hurufnya satu per satu, siapa tahu ada pesan misterius yang tersirat. Namun, mau berapa kali pun ia berusaha mencoba, ia tidak menemukannya. Pesan berikutnya tiba tidak lama setelah itu.

_Paham?_

Tentu saja tidak, bodoh. Changkyun hampir ingin melempar ponselnya ketika tahu Hyungwon hanya bermain-main dengannya. Ia benar-benar memutar otak dengan pesan yang sebelumnya, dalam hati mungkin saja Hyungwon sedang bermain detektif-detektifan dengannya.

_Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, aku hanya iseng. Kalau kau ingin tahu artinya, artinya adalah, kau mau tidak kuajak jalan-jalan malam dengan mobilnya Minhyuk, lalu kita menatap bintang di sisi jurang. Sisanya terserahmu, apa kau ingin menciumku atau aku mendorongmu ke jurang <3_

Kali ini Changkyun benar-benar ingin melemparkan ponselnya ke arah tembok depan. Sebelum itu, ia membalas pesan Hyungwon dengan kalimat singkat.

_Aku yang akan mendorongmu ke jurang, keparat._

_Itu romantis, Changkyun-ah. Pantas Hoseok suka sekali padamu._

* * *

  
Changkyun tahu Hoseok suka padanya, tetapi tidak banyak yang bisa ia lakukan soal itu. Ia menyukai Hyungwon meski tahu lelaki itu barang sejempal ujung kulit kuku pun tidak ada menaruh rasa suka yang sama terhadapnya. Ini adalah kisah cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan yang membosankan, dapat ditemui di mana pun, semua orang hampir mengalaminya.

Ia dan Hyungwon berbaring di atas kap mobil Minhyuk, menatap gemintang di atas sana. Mau berapa kali pun Changkyun mengamati mereka, tidak ada perubahan yang terjadi. Harapannya ia melihat ada bintang jatuh, atau meteor yang jatuh ke perkotaan di bawah sana dan meninggalkan bekas kawah besar sampai seluruh dunia menjadikannya berita utama hampir seminggu ke depan; tetapi, tidak, mereka diam saja seperti titik-titik polkadot pada rok panjang salah satu gadis yang berpapasan dengannya sore tadi.

Melirik Hyungwon yang juga sama diamnya, Changkyun ingin membuka pembicaraan, tetapi ia sendiri bingung dengan topik apa yang seharusnya ia bawa. Sampai sini, ia merasa Hyungwon mengambil keputusan yang salah. Seharusnya ia mengajak yang lain saja, bukan dirinya.

“Mana Minhyuk-hyung?” tanya Changkyun memecah sunyi.

“Entahlah. Mungkin sedang bermain gim."

“Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan mobilnya?”

“Kucuri.”

Changkyun lantas terduduk, menatap Hyungwon yang mulai memejamkan mata. “Apa yang harus kita lakukan kalau dia marah?”

“Minhyuk tidak akan marah hanya karena aku meminjam mobilnya.”

“Mana mobilmu?”

“Ada di garasi.”

“Kenapa tidak pakai mobilmu saja kalau begitu?”

Hyungwon akhirnya membuka mata. “Kenapa kau jadi banyak tanya? Sudah bagus tadi suasananya hening senyap, lalu kau tiba-tiba berubah cerewet. Aku mengajakmu ke sini agar aku ada teman menikmati semilir angin malam. Kalau aku ingin saling balas kata, aku akan memilih Jooheon atau Kihyun di sini.”

“Dan mencium mereka?”

“Kecualikan Kihyun. Aku tidak ingin wajah cantikku dirusak bogeman Hyunwoo. Beruang besar itu diam-diam pencemburu sadis.”

Changkyun mengangguk paham, ia kembali berbaring di sisi Hyungwon. Tentu saja, ia memilih pergi ke sini bersamanya daripada yang lain jika tidak ingin dibanjiri dengan berbagai topik tiada habis sampai subuh menjelang. Dalam hati ia merasa cukup bangga dengan hal itu, Hyungwon dapat mengandalkannya.

Giliran Hyungwon yang terduduk. Ia sengaja berbalik menatap Changkyun yang masih berbaring. Kedua alis Changkyun terangkat, bertanya apa maunya melalui gestur wajah.

“Bolehkah aku menciummu?” tanya Hyungwon tanpa terlihat nada bergurau.

Changkyun bungkam, kedua alisnya berubah mengernyit— _for the love of God, please kiss me hard_ —diakhiri dengan mata yang menyipit. “Tidak, _hyung_. Apa pun asal jangan yang itu.”

“Changkyun-ah, kau mungkin tidak tahu ini, tapi wajahmu mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya.”

“Kau tidak mengenalku sampai sejauh itu, jadi diamlah.”

“Yakin?” Hyungwon tertawa dalam balutan ironi, “kau yakin ingin aku diam?”

“Kita tidak boleh mengotori mobil Minhyuk-hyung.”

“Itu yang kau permasalahkan? Astaga.”

Changkyun turut mendudukkan diri, mundur sedikit menghindari tatapan Hyungwon yang terus saja mengikutinya. “Ada—banyak hal yang kupermasalahkan.”

“Pikiranmu terlalu rumit. Lihatlah Hyunwoo dan Kihyun.”

Changkyun terbelalak. “Aku tidak mengerti?”

“Entahlah, ini hanya dugaanku. Kalau kau merasa dengan tidur denganku dapat merusakan pertemanan kita, kau bodoh sekali. Oh, atau kau hanya tidak ingin merasa bersalah dengan Hoseok? Percayalah, aku tidak masalah dengan hubungan tiga orang. Kita dapat mewujudkannya.”

Hyungwon terlalu banyak bicara. Changkyun memijit pelipisnya, ia merasa pusing sendiri dengan pikiran liar lelaki ini. Sepertinya menyetujui ajakannya pergi ke sini memang suatu kesalahan.

“Jadi?” tanya Hyungwon, wajahnya sudah berjarak sekilan dari ujung hidung Changkyun.

“Aku ingin mendorongmu ke jurang.”

Hyungwon mengerjap. “Ah, iya. Aku lupa dengan opsi kedua. Ya, ya. Daripada itu, bagaimana kalau mobilnya Minhyuk saja yang kita dorong ke jurang?”

“Cukup. Aku tidak sanggup mengimbangi ide-ide sintingmu.”

“Dengan kau ada di sini, kau sudah masuk dalam kegilaanku, Changkyun-ah.”

Itu benar. Sejak awal, yang menawarkan bantuan adalah Changkyun, dan saat ini Hyungwon tengah menagih utangnya. Ia menatap kedua mata Hyungwon yang besar nan indah, turun menatap bibir yang bergerak menjadi senyuman. Hyungwon menunggunya, Changkyun menangkap sinyal yang ia maksud.

Helaan napas Changkyun cukup panjang. Pandangannya beralih ke atas, kembali pada bintang-bintang yang melayang di ruang jenuh, ia harap saat ini ada meteor yang benar-benar jatuh dan menimpa bumi, menghancurkan seluruh kehidupan, termasuk ia dan Hyungwon. Tangannya mencengkeram kerah kemeja Hyungwon, mendekatkan wajahnya, lalu mengecup bibir itu singkat sekali. Changkyun dapat merasakan Hyungwon tersenyum di sela ciumnya.

“Kau benar-benar melakukannya, bocah,” ucap Hyungwon dengan seringai jahil. “Kupikir aku akan berakhir mati di bawah sana.”

“Setelah ini, _hyung_ , setelah ini. Tunggu saja.”

Hyungwon tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ia menangkup kedua sisi pipi Changkyun, menciumi seluruh wajahnya; kening, kelopak mata, ujung hidung, pipi kiri dan kanan, terakhir ia mengecup bibir Changkyun lembut sampai yang lebih muda kembali terbaring dan ikut tertawa karena tangan Hyungwon begitu jahil menelusuk masuk ke balik jaket dan menggelitik pinggangnya.

Hyungwon berbisik pelan tepat di telinganya. “Terima kasih kau mau menjadi orang yang kupercaya, untuk saat ini.”

Changkyun mengerjap. “Huh?”

“Tapi kita tidak pernah tahu kapan kau—atau aku, siapa pun itu—yang berani berkhianat pertama kali.”

“Hyungwon-hyung?”

“Changkyun-ah,” Hyungwon meniupi telinga Changkyun pelan, ia gigiti tulang rawan yang dibalut kulit itu, “kupikir, aku ingin begini saja sampai nanti aku ditimbun dengan tanah. Tidak terikat dengan siapa pun, tetapi dapat bersenang-senang dengan siapa saja, dengan kau, atau yang lainnya.”

Changkyun terdiam mendengarnya. Hyungwon menatapnya, berbicara sekali lagi. “Kenapa diam? Kau keberatan?”

“Aku tidak bilang apa pun.”

“Kau tahu, aku hanya merasa ... begitulah. Sulit menjelaskannya.”

“Apa aku memang tidak memiliki kesempatan sedikit pun? Sampai kau hanya menganggapku satu dari sekian banyak orang yang dapat menghiburmu? Begini cara kau menolakku?”

Ekspresi Hyungwon berubah, sukar diartikan. Changkyun menunggu penjelasan, tetapi agaknya mustahil ia dapatkan. Hyungwon sangatlah kompleks. Sekali ia patah hati, selamanya ia akan merasakan terluka, ia akan merasa sangat paranoid, ia akan merasa sangat hancur.

“Kau sendiri tidak dapat menjamin kita bisa bahagia jika bersama,” sahut Hyungwon, yang terdengar seperti sebuah ultimatum. “Aku juga tidak menjamin dapat membuatmu bahagia, aku tidak pernah tahu kapan aku akan berhenti mencintaimu. Ini hanya masalah waktu. Kita berdua sama-sama akan berubah tolol kalau memikirkan ini terlalu dalam.”

“Benar juga.”

“Changkyun-ah, kita bisa tetap seperti ini selamanya, tanpa judul apa pun. Mau dengan siapa pun kau pergi, kau dapat kembali padaku kapan saja, entah itu menjadikan apartemenku tempatmu menginap, atau kita bisa saling kumpul kebo ketika hasrat merongrong—apa pun itu, kembalilah padaku, temui aku. Kau akan menjadi yang utama. Prioritasku.”

Itu terdengar lebih baik daripada sebuah penolakan. Tawaran itu juga dapat tetap menjaga pertemanan mereka. Hyungwon menawarkan sebuah hubungan tanpa judul, dan Changkyun dapat menerimanya (yang sedikit banyak ia harap Hyungwon akan terbuka hatinya dan memilih untuk sepenuhnya percaya padanya). Ini kemenangan dua belah pihak. Hyungwon masih dapat bebas, dan Changkyun (pelan tapi pasti) menjadi sesuatu yang fundamental baginya.

Keesokan harinya lagi. Obrolan grup dikejutkan dengan unggahan foto yang dikirim oleh Hyungwon. Foto ia yang melakukan swafoto bersama Changkyun yang masih tertidur dengan banyak bercak lipstik di lehernya (sepertinya Hyungwon sengaja memakai lipstik merah dan mengerjai Changkyun) dan deskripsi yang berisi:

 _Hoseok, bergabunglah bersama kami. Ayo kita lakukan_ threesome _._

Selanjutnya isi grup itu dipenuhi dengan emoji marah dan omelan sumpah serapah kiriman Hoseok, dan Kihyun.

.

.

.

selesai.

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini! Please welcome me<3


End file.
